extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Gabes
General Information Sunni|culture = Tunisian (Maghrebi)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Emirate - Iqta|rank = Duchy|development = 9 (1063-1134) 6 (1135-1159)|capital = Tataouine (353)|tag = GBS}} is a Tunisian Sunni Emirate located on the Tunisian area of North Africa. In it's start year of 1063 will neighbor fellow Sunni countries in the North, in the West, and in the East, and a Khawarij in the South. In the year 1160 will be integrated into . Decisions Adopt Mamluk Government * Requirement(s): ** Is an Iqta ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Has not enacted Mamluk Government Tier 1 Government Reform ** Administrative Technology at least 42 ** does NOT exist ** Own core province(s): Qahirah (361) ** Own any province in Region(s): Egypt, Arabia, Mashriq, Maghreb or Horn of Africa * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Capital moves to Qahirah (361) ** Obtain new missions ** Current ruler will die ** Current heir will die ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Change government to a Monarchy *** Enact Mamluk Government Tier 1 Government Reform ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can adopt Mamluk Ideas and Traditions ** Gain permanent claim on region(s): Egypt Form Tunisian Nation * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , or ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary culture is Tunisian *** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital is in the Area: Tunisia, Fezzan, Tripolitania or Djerba ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Is not at war ** Is not a subject nation ** Not a nomad nation ** Owns core province(s): Tunis (341) and Souss (2584) ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns core province(s): Kef (2583) *** Owns core province(s): Trablusgarp (354) * Effect(s): ** Tunis (341) becomes the Capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Primary Culture changes to Tunisian ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Tunisia ** If the country is a Tribe then: *** It becomes a Monarchy *** Gain Autocracy government reform ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Tunisian Ideas and Traditions Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Restore Al-Andalus * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , or ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Andalusian *** Culture Group is Maghrebi ** Religious Group is Muslim ** does NOT exist ** Not a nomad nation ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Murcia (221), Granada (223), Sevilla (224), Cordoba (225), Gibraltar (226), Jaen (1748), Cadiz (1749), Badajoz (218) and Almeria (222) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s):Algarve (230) and Beja (229) *** Own core province(s): Alicante (1750) and Valencia (220) * Effect(s): ** Cordoba (225) is the capital ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Primary Culture changes to Andalusian ** Gain a permanent claim on area(s): Lower Andalucia, Upper Andalucia and Toledo ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Algarve (230), Beja (229), Badajoz (218), Valencia (220), Alicante (1750) and Caceres (1747) ** If the DLC "Golden Century" is loaded: *** Completes mission(s) with reward: 'Rout the Pretenders!' and 'Moroccan Ties' ** Can embrace Granada Ideas and Traditions Berber Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -25.0% Naval Attrition ** May Raid Coasts * Ambition: ** +10.0% Global Trade Power * Ideas: ** Barbary Pirates: *** +25.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier ** Desert Warfare: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Trans-Saharan Trade: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Corsairs: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition *** +10.0% Privateer Efficiency ** Tuareg Cavalry: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability *** +10.0% Looting Speed ** Dual Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** The Brothers Barbarossa: *** +20.0% Galley Combat Ability Category:Tunisian countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Emirate countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:African countries Category:Countries Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Iqtas